Newfound feelings
by theoddkid
Summary: A ninjago One-shot. Plasmashipping. Kai/Jay. Rated M. WARNING: YAOI LEMON! After Nya and Cole started dating Jay found himself with feelings for Nya's older brother - Kai. What will he do about it? Sorry the summary sucks!


**Hello everyone~ Theoddkid here! So, I've been watching ninjago since I was a kid and I still like it a lot! One of my favorite ships is "Plasmashipping" or Kai/Jay but there is like no fanfics about them out there! So I decided I'd write my own.**

**WARNING! This is a YAOI story! It contains boy x boy so if you don't like it then DON'T read it! This is also an M rated fic, which mean it contains LEMON! So if you are sensitive to that I sugest you stop reading.**

**Also, thank you to Corpselover1426! She helped me out with this story and I'm really grateful for that! Check her out, she's an awesome writer and has written another Plasmashipping fic called "Practise kiss". She's really amazing! Thank you! ^^**

**And please keep in mind that this is my first ever lemon story so it's not the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu or any of it's characters!**

* * *

It's been three months. Three months since the day Nya choose Cole over Jay. At first Jay was really upset, he had literally locked himself in his room for a whole week, only coming out now and then to go to the bathroom or to get food. The others tried talking to him, though there was one who seemed to have been trying a little harder - Kai. While the others basically stopped after four days, saying he would come out when he felt ready to, the fire ninja kept trying to convince him. He came by at least six times a day, always trying to get Jay to come out, and maybe it worked. If Kai had given up like the others, maybe he would've stayed in his room for another week.

In the beginning Jay felt disgusted towards Nya and Cole's relationship. He felt jealous. But as the pain and the anger melted away he discovered new, at first unwanted, feelings. It started two months prior, one month after Nya and Cole became an item. Maybe they had been there for a longer time, but he had failed to notice them. He started feeling nervous around a certain brunette, and no, it wasn't Dareth. It was Kai.

Jay had been really confused at first, but it didn't take long for him to realize what situation he was in. _I'm in love with Kai._ The thought just crossed his mind one night when he was taking a shower, and after thinking it over more thoroughly he realized that he indeed was in love with the fire ninja. How awkward was that?! He had fallen in love with his ex-girlfriend's brother! Not to mention, just a month ago he was completely sure he was straight - the thought of being gay hadn't even crossed his mind before.

Time went by and Jay tried his best to hide these new found feelings in fear of being rejected and/or made fun of. He had never seen a sign of Kai being gay. He guessed he could ask Nya, but as soon as the thought appeared it was gone. He couldn't possibly ask his ex if her brother was gay because he had developed a crush on him. He couldn't ask Cole either, partly because he was dating Nya and would probably tell her, and partly because he would most likely make fun of him. Perhaps Zane would be a good choice, seeing that he probably wouldn't make fun of him. However, Jay figured he would probably just come up with a solution involving words the lightning ninja had never heard before, so Jay decided it would be best not to ask Zane. Lloyd was also out of the question due to the fact that he would laugh and then probably tell the whole ship. Sensei Wu would probably just say, "patience" and keep drinking his tea, but Jay had, in his own opinion, been patient enough. This was the sort of thing he would normally talk to Kai about, but this was something he could most definitely not tell him.

And so Jay tried to solve it in a way that, in his opinion, was the only right way to solve it. He started to avoid Kai. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, since they lived together, but not impossible. And this is where the two boys are today, blue avoiding red and red being confused by the blue's reasons for acting this particular way.

* * *

It was a normal Thursday afternoon, Jay was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Cole and Nya were away on a date and wouldn't be back until later that evening. Sensei Wu and Lloyd were visiting Sensei Garmadon and Misako and wouldn't be back until the end of the week. Zane had gone to Ninjago City for a while, meeting Pixal and doing some shopping. This meant that Jay was now alone with Kai. One part of him was really nervous, and the other… happy? He tried to ignore that fact and went back to reading.

Jay managed to calm down, but it didn't last long, for a few minutes later someone knocked on his door, and before Jay had a chance to answer Kai barged in. Kai had been wanting to talk to Jay for a long time now - he had noticed that the lightning ninja had been avoiding him and it really started to bother him. He didn't know why he was being avoided by one of his best friends. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't remember anything that bad. It kind of upset him, especially since he held some feeling towards the boy in blue that went past both friendship and brotherhood. Since they were now alone he had decided to confront Jay about it.

Jay turned his head back to his book, trying to ignore the new person in the room. "Hey, Jay!" Kai said. Jay wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to talk to Kai. What if Kai learned how he felt? "Can't you see I'm busy?" Jay replied with a cold tone, trying to sound neutral to the whole situation. He looked up at Kai's face for a split second. Big mistake. He looked very… hurt? Sad? Jay instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over him and just looked away.

"We need to talk Jay." This is when Jay literally started panicking inside, but he did his best to keep his calm on the outside. Oh no! Does he know? Will he laugh at me? Will he think it's disgusting? Maybe he'll end our friendship… Okay, calm down Jay, you still don't know what he wants… But it's probably not anything good… These were the kind of thoughts that went through Jay's mind at the time. He didn't answer, he _couldn't_ answer. Kai came closer and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Jay gulped and tried even harder not to show his nervousness.

Kai looked at Jay who, despite how hard he tried, looked kind of nervous. Kai didn't want to waste any more time and just got straight to the point. "You have been avoiding me lately," He stated, "Why?" Jay looked up at him, and then back to the floor. This wasn't like him! Normally he would try to actually express his feelings, so why did he feel so shy? This wasn't similar to how he felt towards Nya at all; this was stronger. Anyway, he felt like he had to answer. "What? Avoiding you?" He said, as if he had no idea what he meant, but sadly, he wasn't the best actor.

Kai started to worry about his friend. This was the first time he had seen him so stressed out about something. "Look, it's obvious you've been avoiding me! I just want to know why! I miss spending time with you, you know." He said and looked sympathetically at his friend, who almost immediately looked up. Was he shocked?

Jay did not expect to hear something like that. He didn't mean to do anything that would hurt Kai, he was just afraid of his own feelings. "Really?" He said, his voice low, just above a whisper but Kai seemed to have heard anyway. "NO! No no, I didn't mean to say that! Uhm… I was just…" Jay started to panic. What was he doing?! Kai must think he's an idiot now. Jay didn't want to look at Kai again, but his damn curiosity... He looked at Kai who smiled at him and felt his face heating up. Was he blushing? Oh no, he was blushing!

Kai looked at Jay in amusement as he tried not to be awkward and failed miserably. "Hey calm down! It's not like you did anything wrong." He said trying to calm Jay down. It did work slightly - Jay quickly shut his mouth and started, what looked like, a staring contest with the floor. Kai managed to stop Jay's many attempts to explain what he had said, though Kai didn't see what was wrong with it. "Jay?" Kai said and placed a hand on Jay's shoulder.

Jay sighed, but he didn't take his eyes off the floor. "I'm sorry." He said, not knowing what else to say. "You don't need to apologize." Kai said and squeezed his shoulder. Jay knew that if this kept going, he would end up telling Kai. He told himself that he didn't want that, even though a part of him knew that he wanted Kai to know. He looked over at Kai who looked as if he awaited an answer. Jay sighed again, partly giving in to Kai. "Look, I'm sorry that I avoided you, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, it's just… Everything's just been a bit weird lately." He told him.

"That doesn't really tell me why though… But at least I got you to admit you've been avoiding me!" Kai said. He wasn't satisfied with Jay's answer, not at all, but he didn't want to pressure Jay much more. "Can't you just tell me why?" Kai asked in a pleading tone. He looked at Jay who STILL faced the floor. "Fine." He heard Jay say after a few seconds of silence. Jay sat up directly and turned to Kai, making eye contact. He had a very serious expression. "But you have to promise not to laugh, because I'm really serious!" Kai could do nothing but nod as he kept looking into Jay's eyes.

Jay took a deep breath, fighting his nerves in order to keep eye contact. This is it, huh? He thought. He blinked a few times and then opened his mouth. "I like you." He said. Kai's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, he looked extremely surprised, but Jay refused to break the eye contact. "Huh?" Kai asked, and that was it, Jay broke again. His face basically turned into a tomato and he looked away. He started sweating and could hear his own heartbeat. "Uh…Uhm… I-I… I kinda… Like you… More than a friend… and brother for that part! Okay? Satisfied now?!" He yelled out the last part. He locked eyes with Kai again, but before he could turn away he felt some kind of pressure on his lips. Kai was kissing him. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before Kai pulled away, giving Jay a genuine smile.

"Yes, I'm very satisfied."

Jay felt he was on fire... Literally. Was that Kai's fault? He brought a hand up to his lips and looked extremely shocked. He looked at Kai, who was smiling. "Uhm… I… Wh-what?" Jay had no idea what to say. Why did Kai kiss him? Was there really a possibility that he liked him too? As if he could hear what Jay was thinking, Kai scratched his neck, a light blush on his cheeks. "Well, I kinda like you too, so… Could you stop avoiding me?" Jay couldn't help it, he smiled and laughed. Was this truly happening? Yes, if it was a dream he would have woken up by now. "Of course!" Jay said.

After that they both sat in silence and looked everywhere but at each other for a few minutes. "So… What now?" Jay said. Kai blushed and looked to the side. At this Jay furrowed his brows in confusion. Why was Kai blushing? But Jay didn't have much time to think over it, because Kai turned around, facing him once again. "Uhm… Can I kiss you?" He asked, still blushing. Jay's eyes widened. Kiss? "S-sure…" He said.

The two boys leaned in closer to each other at a slow pace, Kai bringing one hand up to Jay's cheek and the other one he rested on top of Jay's hand. Their eyes closed and their lips made contact. It was short but very sweet. Jay was surprised over how soft Kai's lips were and how gentle he was. This was a new side of Kai, a side that Jay would love to see more of. They parted, but almost immediately connected again. Jay wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and felt the hand that had previously been on top of his hand move to rest at his waist.

The room grew hotter by the minute, the soft and innocent kiss soon turned into a make-out session, Kai licked at Jay's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, which Jay gave him almost immediately. Tongues fought for dominance, which Kai won rather easily. They had now switched position from sitting on their knees to lying down on Jay's bed, Kai leaning over Jay. Jay tangled his hands in Kai's hair, pulling slightly from time to time. They broke away from each other for a moment since the need for air became too big.

Jay panted heavily and looked up at Kai, he could feel his cheeks burn but at the moment he didn't really care. Kai leaned down again, but instead of connecting their mouths for a fourth time he started kissing and licking at Jay's neck. Jay started feeling his pants getting tighter and his cheeks becoming even hotter than before. Then he felt Kai biting down in his neck and let out a moan. Jay suddenly became very aware of the situation he was in and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

Kai sat up and looked down at the ginger who seemed really embarrassed. "I can stop if you want?" He said, at these words Jay shook his head. "Keep going…" Jay whispered. Kai smiled and went back to kissing and sucking at the other boy's neck, leaving marks, every now and then earning a muffled noise from the boy he loved. "You don't need to hold back… I want to hear you." He whispered as he brought his face extremely close to Jay's. He removed the hands and planted a tender kiss to Jay's cheek.

They shared another kiss and Kai started fiddling with Jay's gi, and soon Jay found his chest fully exposed. Normally he wouldn't care. He had walked around without a shirt on before, but in these circumstances he felt extremely embarrassed. Though that embarrassment soon subsided and was replaced with pleasure as Kai started kissing down his chest, stopping a moment to work on his nipples. Jay let out a rather loud moan at this, which just aroused Kai more. Soon, though, he left his chest and started working his way down toward the gingers lower abdomen. He planted a few soft kisses underneath Jay's navel before sitting up to face him.

"If you want to stop say it now, because if we continue I don't think I'll be able to do that." Kai said in a serious tone. Jay sat up slightly and gave Kai a smile. "I want this… You don't need to stop." He said as he removed the top of Kai's gi and hugged him close as he lay down on the bed once again. They broke apart slightly only to connect again, just this time through a kiss. Jay felt Kai's hands travel down the sides of his waist and stop at his hips, rubbing small circles on the bones there. As the kiss got more intimate Jay started to move his lower body, searching for friction.

Kai could feel Jay's hard member grind against his thigh and slowly moved his left hand towards the other boy's crotch. He then started stroking Jay through the fabric of his pants. Jay could no longer hold back the sounds he was making, and they just got louder and louder as Kai continued. The brunette soon removed his hand, which caused Jay to groan in protest, though he only did this to pull down Jay's pants. He then proceeded to pull down his own pants.

Jay could do nothing but stare. He looked at Kai in awe, as if he was the most beautiful creature on earth, which in Jay's opinion was true at the moment. Jay placed his hands on Kai's chest, letting them explore his whole upper body. That is until Kai took both of their lengths in his hand and stroked again. Jay's breath became ragged and there was animalistic sounds that left his mouth every now and then.

Soon Jay's moans became louder, almost like screams, and Kai knew that the ginger was near his climax. Calling out the brunette's name, Jay came all over Kai's hand and a little over their abdomens. Kai continued to stroke himself and it didn't take long until he came as well.

The two boys stared at each other as they tried to catch their breaths. "That was…" Jay started. "Amazing…" Kai finished. They smiled at each other before sharing a gentle kiss. "We should… Get dressed." Kai said as they broke apart. "And clean up." Jay added. Kai nodded but then looked over at Jay.

"You know, I really do love you." Kai whispered in Jay's ear.

"Yeah… Me too."

* * *

Later that day Zane, Cole and Nya got back home, oblivious to what had happened there just a few hours prior. Though a certain nindroid did not fail to notice the small bruises on Jay's neck, but he decided it would be best to leave it alone. He had probably just bruised himself while training…

* * *

**There you have it! How did I do? I really hope you liked it!**

**Also, I've been planing on writing a highschool AU for ninjago (containing plasmashipping) and I would love to hear your thoughts about that! Also, is there any other ship you would like in that story? Plasmashipping will still be the main pairing, but I might ad others on the side!**

**Till next time!**

**~Theoddkid :)**


End file.
